Believe
by faultymindpalace
Summary: He's not real. Isn't he?


She was pacing. The wood creaking beneath her agitated feet. She was pacing in her room. _No_, cabin. That's what they call the rooms. Or did they have another name? Elsa wasn't sure. She read books about ships in her room before. Actually, a lot of times. Boredom was something she needed to cope with. But right now it didn't matter. A lot of things didn't matter now. The small wrinkles in her dress didn't matter. Her bangs that kept covering her eyes didn't matter. There were many pointless things that didn't matter but Elsa couldn't figure out why she was fussing over it.

Everything was moving. Everything was tilting left and right. The furniture sometimes dragging along, some paintings and pictures on the wall hung crooked. Of course, what do you expect on a ship sailing across the sea. She didn't get motion sickness, which was great considering that this was her first time on a boat. The motion was soothing and it often lulled her to sleep.

Elsa walked towards the window- _No, portholes._ She gazed on the open water. The blue waves bumping the hull of the ship softly, but enough to get through. The horizon, where the cast sea met the endless sky. The sun beaming light into her royal cabin. She could see the dust floating around the air through the rays. Water would occasionally splash all over her face when there was a large wave. Elsa listened to the sea wind. It's howling was soft, like a faint whisper. If you concentrate enough, you might actually think the ocean was speaking to you. The room was infused with the smell of salt and the ocean. Elsa couldn't complain.

Elsa closed her eyes. Then an image of her freezing the whole ocean intruded her already troubled mind. Her eyes snapped open. Looking over the porthole to see if she hasn't frozen the seven seas yet.

She looked down at her feet and shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts away. Her thoughts were like the waves on the ship, beating her mind mercilessly. She gulped in the salty air, forcing it inside her lungs. Her fist were balled and were held tightly on her chest. She considered wearing _the gloves_.

She hadn't worn those god forsaken gloves in a long time. It was a struggle really. There were times where she thought she needed them. She thought she would go out of control again. She needed to feel the wool around her skin, to feel that she could control it. Gloves or no gloves, she could control it. It was hard to convince her that but Anna was perseverant.

After last time, Anna had a newfound sense of determination and confidence. She always spoke her mind. (Elsa was still considering if it was an improvement or not.) Anna knew how to put her foot down. Especially when it came to her sister's powers. Anna was glad to throw out the gloves. She even offered, to help her control her powers.

Both of them visits the trolls. It was a dual purpose. Elsa with her powers and Anna with Kristoff's "family". Elsa was confused to see that the rock she sat on turned into a living being. More so when she was told that he was raised by them, with Sven. To be honest with herself, Kristoff's story was even more weird than hers.

Elsa felt herself smile. If a little twitch of the corners of her lips was a smile then it was. It was heart warming to see that there are people who have strange backgrounds, much like herself.

Little wisps of frost escaped from her hands. She jumped and stared at her hands. Her alabaster skin was laced with white frost and snowflakes. A shot of panic injected her veins. She stood ram rod straight and made her hand into a fist again, much harder now. This was a constant occurrence. The trolls said that it was fine. Just to let it be. She has learned that the more she resisted, the more it got out of control.

So with a hitched breath she opened her palms again. As she opened them a flurry of snow burst from her sea wind carrying it in the draft and it went out the porthole. It will probably melt as it touches the water, Elsa thought. The white and cold snow stopped coming out of her hands and she exhaled fully.

A knock sounded on her door. A voice said.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" a laugh came soon after.

Elsa opened the door timidly and saw her sister, Anna. Her fiery red hair braided to her left shoulder. She was wearing a yellow sundress and and red sandals. A gleaming smile plastered on her face. She skipped past Elsa and bounded to her room. She leaped onto Elsa's bed and spread her arms out on the comforting mattress.

"Aren't you excited Elsa?" she asked and flopped to the other side as Elsa sat down beside her. Elsa only nodded her response.

"Aw c'mon Elsa. This is our first time outside Arendelle. Aren't you at least more excited than that?" She beamed at her. Anna jumped and hugged her sister's shoulders, squeezing them tight.

"Of course I am Anna. I'm just a little tense." Elsa said not facing Anna.

Anna's smiled sadly at her sister, giving her another squeeze.

"Everything will be fine. Kristoff and Olaf are going to take care of Arendelle just fine." Anna felt Elsa tense.

"Now I'm worried." Elsa said with a frown, earning a laugh from Anna.

Kristoff has been with Anna since Elsa's coronation. Now a year has passed and they are getting married. Elsa was genuinely happy for Anna. When the announcement spread around the kingdom some of her advisers were pressuring Elsa to get married, but she was having none of it.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna said, her hand intertwined with Kristoff's. They booth stood in front of her desk as Elsa went through the new laws and appeals of the kingdom.

"Yes?" she asked her sister. Shifting her attention to her. She propped her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her hands. Anna was timid and unsure, also Kristoff. They look excited and anxious at the same time. Elsa motioned for them to sit down but Anna said they would be quick. Anna let out a shaky breath and spoke in a high pitched voice. It intrigued Elsa. Anna was never this nervous.

"Elsa, Kristoff and me are getting married. We would like you to bless our betrothal." she said as though she has rehearsed in many times.

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief and she smiled ear to ear with happiness. She jumped from her seat and ran to hug them both.

"Of course. I would bless it. Why wouldn't I?" she asked as she let them go.

"Well last time..." Anna said jokingly. Elsa slapped her shoulder playfully.

"Do you have a date?" Elsa asked.

"As soon as possible?" Kristoff asked. He ruffled his blonde hair as he spoke.

"I can work with that." Elsa said.

"Have you made any plans yet?" She asked.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it yet. We just wanted to ask you first." Anna replied.

Elsa cleaned out the papers, she could work on them later. She let her sister and soon to be brother-in-law sit and they discussed the plans for the wedding.

* * *

Now, they are going to Corona to invite the royal family to the wedding. It was also a peace offering. Elsa noticed through the records that the prince and princess of Corona was trapped in the eternal winter Elsa brought to the kingdom. She sent letters as an apology and they replied also, saying that neither of them got hurt, (just got cold), and everything was fine between the two kingdoms. Elsa wasn't sure of it though. She wanted to do more for the people she hurt. She was extremely guilty for what she has caused. Arendelle already moved on and Elsa was grateful.

"Do you really trust your fiance to rule my kingdom?" Elsa asked as she laid down with her sister. She timidly rested her head on Anna's shoulder. She missed this. She missed Anna's warmth. She was still afraid though. There were nights she woke up thinking she froze Anna into a statue. She would spend some nights with Anna, just cuddling and sleeping together. They needed to bond after years of ignoring her. Anna was just glad she could have her sister back.

"Yes." she said softly as she ran her fingers in Elsa's hair. It was calming for her. Anna always knew how to comfort her. It took a lot of tries but she got the hang of it. Elsa thought that if Anna knew of her powers earlier, she might never have been out of control.

Kristoff wasn't entirely alone with ruling Elsa's kingdom in her stead. She entrusted him with her finest advisers, which were a group of wise old grumpy men. Anna trusted Hans with Arendelle before and it didn't end that bad. Although he almost beheaded her but still. He took care of them well and Anna only knew him for a day. She even said yes to marrying him in a heartbeat. Elsa trusted her sister's judgement. (Months after the whole Hans thing, to be honest with herself.) So if Elsa was to return home, it wouldn't be in ruins. Also, they were only away for a few days, what damage could Olaf, Sven and Kristoff pull off in that short amount of time.

Elsa let out a breath. and hugged her sister tighter.

"I'm afraid that I might go out of control again." she confessed. She learned to share her problems with her sister. It was easier and Anna seemed to listen.

Anna buried her face in Elsa's cool hair.

"It's going to be okay Elsa. I'm here." Anna held her there. Elsa closed her eyes and tried to listen to her sister's heartbeat. It was slow and steady. She tried to imitate it herself.

The both of them stayed there, comforting each other. Elsa almost drifted to sleep when they heard a sailor knock on her door. She stood up as Anna rubbed her eyes.

"My lady, good afternoon." he said after he saluted.

"Good afternoon to you too." Elsa greeted and smiled, making the sailor blush.

"We're approaching land m'lady. We are about to dock in Corona after a few minutes. I will send for you when we have finally laid anchor." he said. His mustache wiggled as his lips moved.

"Of course. Thank you sir." Elsa replied. She closed the door and relayed the news to her sister.

She immediately sat up and bounced on the mattress. "Let's go to the deck." she said giddily. She grabbed Elsa's hand and half dragged her upstairs. They went out and looked over the waters. They saw a large speck and believed it to be Corona. To Elsa's knowledge, the princess there had a tremendous history. She only knew bits and pieces from gossip. She was afraid to ask. All she knew was that like her, Rapunzel had powers like no other. She ought to ask her about the true story, if the princess was comfortable sharing.

A few minutes later they were docking. Tens of people were gathering around the pier, waiting for the queen and the princess. They were waving and shouting. They both waved and smiled back.

They went down the ramp, accompanied by the Queen's guard. Elsa, shook hands, hugged and kissed babies. Anna did too, but with more excitement and more warmth. Elsa walked with regal manner and formality, while Anna walked casually and with nonchalance.

They were to ride the royal carriage to the castle but Anna didn't want to. So they walked towards the castle. Accompanied by the country folk. They were warm and welcoming. They were crowding around them but they didn't overwhelm the two foreigners. They walked the decorated streets. Apparently there was a festival being held, was it for them or something else, Elsa didn't know which. Windows of different houses opened and spectators were staring down at them on their balconies. Elsa looked up and waved.

Purple flags hung low from doorways, windows and on cables attached from house to house. Stalls filled with every wild flower was found on the side walks. A bakery displayed its tasty arrays of pastries on their shop window making Anna's stomach rumble. Elsa bought bread for her, her sister and the crowd that formed around them. The baker was reluctant to keep the change for the money Elsa gave her. Elsa then convinced her that it was a "donation."

A man with a monocle and a weird looking mustache gave them a purple flag with a golden sun on the middle. Elsa received it gladly, giving it to her guard for him to keep. Anna was chatting wildly at a small group of maidens, each wearing purple dresses of different hues and designs. She was telling the story of how Kristoff tested out his new sled. Everyone listening hung to her every word. A few feet later, the crowd erupted in laughter when Anna ended her story with Kristoff, falling from a tree.

A girl with her hair styled with pigtails offered her a daisy and Elsa tucked it on her ear, making the little girl giggle with delight. She ran to her mother and hid her face on her mother's skirt. Her cheeks red and blushing.

They stopped a few meters away from the entrance of the castle. There was an aisle bordered by velvet ropes. People gathered and on the front steps of the castle were the royal family.

The King, standing tall and regal with his royal garb in the color of purple and gold. He had salt and pepper hair. His eyes had bags and he had wrinkles, showing his tiresome age. His crown was large but simple. Beside her was a woman wearing a purple long sleeve gown. It highlighted her figure and hugged her waist slightly. She had sea green eyes. Her long hair cascading like a waterfall on her shoulders. A small smile graced her lips. Her hands held together loosely. On her right was a young girl. Elsa realized that it was the princess. She was wearing a pink dress and thin shoes. What was distracting was her hair. It was brown and short but it looked wild. Like it was cut by a sharp shard of glass. She beamed a smile. Her hand was intertwined with a man's. He had black hair. His nose was straight and large. His lips were on a small pucker. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt under a light green vest. There was a satchel slung on his right shoulder.

Anna stood by Elsa's side as they walked towards the King and Queen of Corona. Anna lost her child like demeanor and walked with a posture of a princess. A small and soft smile on her lips. As they approached the family they both bowed and shook hands. The King ushered them inside and led them away from the throne room.

Elsa was momentarily shocked at the sudden change of venue when the Queen explained.

"Would you mind having it in the family room? The throne room was much more formal for what you are to ask of us."

Elsa graced them with a smile and followed them into a hallway.

They walked in the hallway in silence. Rapunzel was stealing excited glances from her shoulder and slightly jumping up and down with each step. Her smile never left her face and she held tight on her husband's arm. Flynn was his name, but according to the records it was Eugene.

They entered a lush room painted cream but with gold trims and designs. There was a large fire place and above it was a large family portrait. A large fire was burning in the hearth. The king and queen seated on the antique furniture and were gesturing them to sit down also.

"We prefer this than the throne room, Queen Elsa. I believe that this visit was personal." The King spoke with a deep voice.

"Of course. We already informed you in the letters but I would prefer to tell you in person." she stated. Her voice smooth like water running. She gazed at the eyes of the queen, her soft smile filling Elsa with warmth.

"It would be a great honor if you and the princess- Anna gestured towards the happy princess- can attend my wedding." Anna asked. Her voice cool. Elsa didn't say but she saw her practicing in the mirror when she believed that she was alone.

"When will the ceremony be?" asked the queen, her voice soft and sweet.

" In a few weeks time. It's all in the invitation." Elsa replied and handed her a white envelope. The queen took it and gave it to her daughter. Rapunzel opened the letter and read the letter happily.

"Then we would be happy to attend." she said with a smile.

Eugene gave a snort and Rapunzel punched him in the arm. The queen only shook her head and laughed softly.

"I know you are weary of going back to Arendelle after last time." Elsa started, noticing Eugene's demeanor. He blushed furiously. "But I have grown control of my powers and there will be no accidents this time. I assure you." She reassured to the King and Queen. The King's face was serious, contemplating. It made Elsa tense a little. She squeezed her fingers a little.

"Queen Elsa?" asked Rapunzel. Instantaneously, the King's face become softer.

"Please call me Elsa, princess." she said politely and with a smile.

"And call me Rapunzel." Elsa giggled slightly.

"It's just.. I would like to ask if we could go outside and you could show us your powers." Rapunzel asked. Elsa's eyes widened and she sat straight. She started to shake her head. She was good at controlling her powers but she wasn't in Arendelle anymore. What if the people will freak out?

She started to ball her hands and Anna placed her hand on Elsa's.

"Rapunzel darling," started the queen. "I think Queen Elsa is uncomfortable with it."

"Oh. It's just the heat of the summer." Rapunzel said her voice was disappointed but she understood.

Eugene opened his mouth to speak but a glare from Rapunzel stopped him.

"I.." Elsa started to speak. She wanted to show them that she could control it but she wasn't sure herself.

"I would love to help you beat the heat." Elsa said once a rush of courage empowered her.

"Are you sure Elsa?" asked Anna. Her furrowed brows showed concern but her smile showed her happiness. It encouraged Elsa even more.

"Yes. Let's have fun." She said with a grin.

Rapunzel jumped from her seat with excitement. Eugene was more reluctant but Rapunzel dragged him. Rapunzel and Eugene went to their rooms to change for the apparent cold weather. When they appeared back into the room, they were dressed in coats and gloves. Anna was loaned a cloak. She didn't pack any winter wear. Although she made a mental note to bring wherever she went.

The four of them stood on top of the steps of the castles threshold, facing the town square. They walked to the center. The townspeople were gathering around them fascinated.

Elsa looked at Anna one more time, her sister nodded in encouragement. With a determined breath she stomped her foot. Icy trails snaked on the gaps of the cobblestone streets, snaking its way up buildings and ice sheets were covering the ground. Rapunzel squealed in delight. Snow started falling gently. A cold wind surged in and the towns people rejoiced for the change in weather.

The town square turned into an ice rink. It was littered with thick snow. Children started playing. Kids making snow angels in one corner and making snowmen on the other. Elsa was reminded of Olaf. The bakers and Cafe owners giving out hot meals and drinks. The people went inside to change and they were joining in the merriment. Rapunzel and Eugene glided through the ice. The people joined them soon after.

Elsa felt a soft snowball hit her shoulder. She turned and saw a giggling Anna standing behind a snow fort with little kids. With a mischievous grin she conjured up a snow ball large the size of a basketball and hurled it at her sister. Elsa laughed as her sister got covered in snow.

"This. Is. War." said Anna with a strong voice.

A few snowballs later the square was divided. Elsa, Rapunzel and her little chameleon, which Elsa didn't notice until she accidentally threw him three feet away, a few townspeople against Flynn Rider, her sister and all the children Anna called in to help.

"Is that the best you got Blondie?" Flynn teased his wife. A snowball as large as a baseball hit Flynn straight on the nose, flipping him off his feet.

"Nice shot." said Elsa to Rapunzel who had a righteous smirk on her face. Everyone was timid at first at throwing snow at the two princesses and the queen but they forgot who was royal or not once the snowball war started.

With a wave of her hand a draft of snow spiraled and created a animal that resembles a golden retriever. The snow animal started catching the snowballs in its mouth before it get close enough their own snow fort.

"That's unfair Elsa!" screamed Anna as her snowball got caught in the snow dog's mouth.

"Don't mess with the snow queen!" Elsa shouted back. For a moment everyone's eyes were on her. Shocked by her sudden rowdiness. But as a new wave of snow destroyed the left flank of their wall of snow the battle resumed.

It was a battlefield. The distance between the two opponents was a no man's land. Snowballs flying everywhere. Elsa's snow dog was annihilated, much to her chagrin. She didn't bother to make another one. Because she felt a shift in the weather.

A flurry of snow came and it wasn't because of her. She froze and her blood turned into steel. Her eyes widened as burst of wind and snow wafted through the kingdom. She didn't cause that. Was her powers out of control again? She didn't feel like that. She looked over at Rapunzel and she screamed in delight.

"Jack! Jack! Join in on the fun!" she screamed at nothing. The crowd stared at the same thing as Rapunzel. Giving smiles and cheers at the same thing. Nothing. The snowballs grounded and Rapunzel ran up to him. The teams were in a momentary truce. Snow kept coming, but it wasn't her.

She stood in her confusion. Brows furrowed and her mouth in a straight line she looked over at Anna. She was confused too, but Rapunzel called her and a look of recognition was on her face. She looked surprised and she started talking fast and excitedly. Elsa was confused. What was happening to her vision? Why can't she see who was Anna talking to? Her breathing hitched, the snow kept coming. She thought her powers were getting out of control. Again. _No, no, no, no..._ She thought to herself over and over again. She's not losing her control. She waved her hand and the snow shifted. There was nothing wrong with her powers but what was happening?

She walked timidly to the small crowd that gathered. The snowball fight was over and forgotten. Rapunzel was talking rapidly and she looked like she grabbed something invisible. Flynn held out his hand and shook something. Something she can't see.

"Elsa!" Anna called out. "Elsa! Remember those stories mom used to read about?" her sister asked.

"Which one?" she asked. Her head was up in the air and she wanted to be grounded.

"Jack Frost." she said excitedly and looked toward the empty space.

Jack Frost. She remembered him. He was her favourite story, because she was like her. Her mom would tell her all the time about Jack Frost. He was just a story, when Elsa thought about it. He isn't real. She used to believe he was real. To not feel like she was the only one like this. But after years and years of looking out of her window to hope that he would burst in and just be not alone, she stopped. She surely stopped when her parents died. It was just a story. Just a story.

"I remember." Elsa said. Her eyes looked at Anna's face. She had a smile on her lips and her eyes shone bright.

"He's real. He's standing in front of you. Look." Anna turned to the space and Elsa did too. But she saw nothing but the crowd behind it. She searched and stared but there was nothing. There was no Jack Frost. He wasn't real.

"There's nothing there Anna." she said to her. She pulled her arms to her chest, summoning the snow to disappear, much to the disappointment of the people. The ice melted, the cold wind stopped and the snow stopped falling. Well, the snow she summoned anyway. There was still a cold draft that made Anna shiver. Elsa remembered that Anna was just wearing a sundress. Elsa knew that Anna was used to the cold but still. Elsa removed her cape and draped it on Anna's shoulders.

"Anna let's get you warmed up. I'm so sorry I forgot you weren't wearing.." Elsa started to apologize when she cut her off.

"Can't you see him Elsa? Jack Frost is there. Just look." Anna started shaking and her teeth started to chatter.

"Yes. I could see him." Elsa started to humor her. She stared at the empty space and talked to thin air. "Hi, Jack. Nice to meet you." waving her hand for emphasis, she turned hastily to Anna urging her to come inside.

"Now Anna you need to get warm." she started to rant and half pushed her to move into the castle. Anna let an irritated shriek. She was starting to act like a brat. Elsa didn't care that everyone was staring at them. She needed to keep her sister safe. Safe from her.

"She doesn't believe." someone said behind her. It reminded her that both of them were not alone and they were making a scene. Elsa's mind started spinning. Everyone was looking like her like the day she got out her powers. They were looking at her with disdain and fear. They muttered and whispered at each other. Suddenly she heard a baby cry, it slipped in the snow. The snow she didn't know who caused. She was the only one with snow powers so she guessed that she was going out of control again. Oh no, she was going out of control again.

Elsa looked at each of them. Her throat started closing. She felt like she was drowning. She gasped for breath. She was trembling not because of the cold.

"Elsa." she heard Anna say but her thoughts started to storm her brain. Leaving a disheveled conscience in her place.

Elsa shook her head, her eyes ready to jump out of her sockets. Without a second thought she ran back into the castle. The only place she could think of hiding.

She pushed through the heavy laden doors and ran aimlessly through the castle. The maids and guards were confused and were scared to ask her what was wrong. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know who to turn to.

Her rushing steps pounded thunderously through the empty hallway, much like her beating heart. She needed to get away. She needed to feel safe, but where would she go? She pushed open a familiar set of double doors and bounded herself inside the room. She didn't know what she was thinking. She just needed a quiet place where she could gather herself.

She was met with wide green eyes. It was the queen of set down the tea cup on her hand and said with a voice that soothed Elsa's heart a fraction.

"I see you have met Jack Frost."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this kind of fanfic is losing people's interest but I have been imagining this in my head countless of times and I needed to write it. I think this is a one shot until your reviews tell me otherwise. **Please review. It gives my life meaning.**_ Sorry I f there are any words missing. Something weird is going on._


End file.
